Technical Field
The invention relates to a touch electronic apparatus. Particularly, the invention relates to a touch panel and a manufacturing method of the touch panel.
Related Art
In recent years, along with development of technology industry, electronic products such as notebooks (NBs), tablet PCs, and smart phones, etc. are frequently used in people's daily life. A part of the electronic apparatuses has features of lightness, slimness, shortness and smallness, and a user can hold the electronic apparatus by hand to perform operations and carry the same around. Types and functions of the electronic apparatuses are diversified, and the electronic apparatuses become more popular due to usage convenience and practicality thereof, which can be used for different purposes. Therefore, the user can hold such type of the electronic apparatus by a single hand, and operate the electronic apparatus by touching or pressing a keyboard or a touch panel on an operating interface of the electronic apparatus.
An electrode layer is formed in a display area of the touch panel of such type of the electronic apparatus for sensing a touch event. When an object touches or approaches the touch panel, the electrode layer correspondingly generates a touch signal. Generally, a vision opaque layer is formed at periphery (a non-display area) of the display area of the touch panel for shielding metal lines around the touch panel. The vision opaque layer in the non-display area is required to have an enough thickness to avoid exposing the metal lines at periphery of the display area to influence an appearance. The brighter the vision opaque layer is (for example, a gray color or a white color), the thicker the thickness thereof is. Moreover, in order to add a touch input function of an operating system, it is also required to fabricate the electrode layer at the non-display area, so that the non-display area can also provide the touch sensing signals. However, a surface of the vision opaque layer at the non-display area has a height difference with a surface of the display area. When the electrode layer is formed on the surface of the vision opaque layer and the surface of the display area, the height difference between the vision opaque layer and the display area is liable to lead to a line break phenomenon of the electrode layer.